Alec Troven
Power Alec is able to manipulate the four traditional elements. He has the ability to manipulate probability and has a slight non-turnoffable field around him of 'chaotic' energy. This means that if you try to go and shoot him with something, the whatever it is you try and shoot him with will go wild, turn into something, or just dissipate. If you hit him with your fist or a melee weapon it'll go through the field because his life sucks like that. He can fiddle around with time, teleport, get into anywhere by 'side stepping'. Which he enjoys to show up in random places where you don't expect him too. Death impaired, which is sort of like immortality, except he dies and just comes back a few days later, generally complaining. Is being a snarky bastard a power? If it is, then he's also got that. He's also a highly proficient swordsman. Class Thankfully he doesn't each anything. However he's always lurking around somewhere. History Alec is a transdimensional being who flitters around the multiverse taking odd jobs here and there as it amuses him. His history is multiple choice but what generally does stay the same is that he claims to be a wizard from some planet where wizard means he can wield the four traditional western elements and for reasons unknown he gained the ability to travel and manipulate probability. (Please see this entry here for more information about his past. Consider this version to be ... a really lot older than the younger one presented there. But their history is the same.) This particular version is the physical embodiment of chaos for the entire multiverse, he was created at the beginning of time and will die at the end of everything. Yes. He does have an insanely huge ego. Shut up. AU Background Alec is a bit of a vagabond wander. He's gone all over the place and then some, traveling about and poking at things. It's not exactly known how long he's been doing this, and he generally doesn't say. If asked, he just says, "A long time." Occasionally he'll joke that he's "Been there. Done that. Got the tee-shirt that says I've gotten the tee-shirt." One day, Alec saw the school and said "Oh, that looks neat" and got a job as a janitor there. He's very good at cleaning. He goes for the mysterious janitor look. If asked about his past he says that originally from Wales - and his accent sort of substantiates it - and took to drifting and wandering at an early age, around his mid-teens to throw a number out there. Since then he's taken all the odd jobs and picked up some schooling from here to there. He doesn't have any higher education, but he knows all sorts of random facts. Of course Generally he comes off as a cranky old know it all, seen it all, bastard god dammit. And don't you forget it. He may in fact be from fairy. This may in fact be a lie. Talanton History * At some point someone is silly enough to give Alec a job there. * insert moar later. Relationships Staff Students Category:Employed Category:Original Characters